Please Stop Teasing Me
by Rosetta T. Violette
Summary: AU.YAOI. Naruto Uzumaki is trying to a be professional personal stylist. Sasuke Uchiha is a popular model that is said to be a real Prince. The two can't seem to take there eyes off each other during work. But how will this improve a relationship that haven't started, yet. SasuNaru Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story for Naruto and it won't be a long story, just a few chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review ^^.**

Chapter 1

A raven haired teen sat in a circular shape chair as his picture was being taken by a photographer. The teen's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Height 183cm. A quarter Japanese that recently returned from abroad. He's cool and mysterious, a real prince.

"Sasuke-kun, could you look this way." The photographer said.

His parents are top executives for a top firm overseas. _It seems... _He's a young model who handles everything from magazine modeling to fashion shows. Also...

"And to think he's only a second year student in high school...it's just not fair." I thought aloud.

...he's currently enrolled in a school that is famous to even outsiders.

_Sasuke-kun is really pretty... I wonder if I could be a personal stylist for a model like Sasuke-kun someday._ I thought as I peeked a glanced at him.

"Naruko ! Hurry and bring those over here!" A sempai called.

"Kiba-sempai... please stop calling me that name!" I said as I went to a man with brown hair. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki not Naruko, that's what you call a girl's name." I lectured him, he was always calling me Naruko and everyone would think my name was Naruko.

"Who cares, it sounds more better." he says.

In this design lab, there are a lot of stylist for a lot of famous magazines. I was given a job here in the studio as an apprentice stylist but...

"Sasuke-kun, good work. You can go in for the next fitting." The photographer said as Sasuke stood up from the chair and came to our direction.

"Good work. Sasuke-kun I hear you're on the cover next month, congrats." Sempai said to Sasuke but he doesn't seem to notice and instead look at me, or is it just me.

"Are you in junior high? Probably Kiba's little brother?" Sasuke said as he continue to look at me. I was shock at this. Ugh! How can people mistake me for being a junior high student?

"I'm 20!" I quickly corrected. Sempai laugh at me and said while laughing, "It's cause you're so short, Naruko!

"...Naruko?" I heard him sneaker. I blush and tried to glare my hardest, "Please stop!"

...the road for this newbie is still long.

**(After Work)**

_*Sigh* Sempai likes to hang out until the last train... now how am I suppose to get home? _I thought as I crossed the road wearing a coat that had a fur on the hood and a _Poor-boy_ kind ofhat. I look at the corner of my eyes and I think I saw Sasuke was with a pink-haired woman. I stop and check if what I'm seeing was correct and I was right. I touched my heart, what was this feeling? It hurts, like it wants to rip off from my chest. I turned and walked away as he seemed to notice of me.

"Who was that?" I could hear the woman say as she giggled cutely.

"No one important." Sasuke replied to her. At this my heart hurted more, what was wrong with me tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am deciding weather or not to put lemon so it might be posted in the 3rd chapter. I have decided to make this story longer and put in some other pairings for fun so expect KakashiXIruka, ?XKyuubi, and many more ^^ Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**isclaimer: I don't own NARUTO**

**Chapter 2**

***Naruto's POV* **

I rushed into my apartment and quickly slammed the door shut. I leaned in my door and slid down as I got more frustrated at myself. Why can't get the picture of Sasuke and that woman out of my head?! And why does my heart still feel hurt?! I think something is wrong with, am I sick? Oh no, oh no! I can't be sick, this would mean I have to go visit Tsunade Oba-san and her hospital filled of insane people, literary, they should instead called it an asylum. Another option was to call Kyu-nii, but... I sigh and choose the latter and quickly headed to the telephone, while stumbling along the way. I quickly dialed the number and just waited... waited... and waited only to get the voicemail. I quickly redialed the number, this time finally got an answer.

**"KIT! This better be good!" ** He growled through the phone.

"Kyu, I-I think something is wrong with me." I said as tears began to fall. I was worried that this might be something bad.

**"What happened?" **He ask worriedly.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

**"That so called 'Prince'? If so then yeah, why?" **

"Well I saw him with this girl and my heart suddenly hearts and I can't stop thinking about what had happened." I explained but was only replied with laughter.

**"Kit, you got nothing to worry about just relax and clear your mind."** He ended the call and I did as I was told. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

It was already 1 in the morning so it was about time to sleep and I know my body would gladly do so.

_**Next Day**_

***BEEP*BEEP***

Ugh! Is it time for work already, I couldn't even get a wink of sleep even if I did the image would keep appearing every time I close my eyes shut. I turn to the side and saw what time it was, 6:00 AM. Well instead of laying down in the bed, which I did the whole morning, I stood up from the bed and went to do some of my daily routine. I didn't feel like doing anything 100% today, but if I plan to achieve my dream of becoming a personal stylist of a famous person I have to suck it all up.

After taking a slow shower I look at myself in the mirror. My blond hair spiked up in all direction as my eyes look tired as there are red lines surrounding it, making it look like I had cried the whole night. I wore a white-knitted jacket that had a smiling fox face and black skinny jeans and also a orange scarf. It was a so-so and who would care what I wear anyway, it's not like I care what people think of me. I grab my mail bag and left my apartment.

I entered the elevator and saw Kakashi, my neighbor, with his orange book he always have. He look at me and gave me a smile, well you can't see it with his mask but you can still see his eyes as and upside down "U".

"Good Morning, Naruto." He greeted and I replied with a smile.

"How's the process of courting Iruka?" I said as he choked and stopped reading his book. He like Iruka, another neighbor, a lot but he had a bad first impression when Iruka moved in 2 months ago into the apartment. Before Kakashi could say anything I run out of the elevator as it opened.

I pant as I finally reached the studio. I went to where Kiba-sempai was and he quickly gave me a list me on what I was suppose to do today. I look at the list and everything has to do with Sasuke. I feel like I don't want to see him today but why does lady-luck seems to be against me today. I'll just have to ignore him the best that I could, I guess.

Everyone seems to look at the entrance and Sasuke came in with a smug that seems to direct to me. I left and went to the dressing room and prepared the materials I needed for today's task. The door open and I was nervous to look for I knew it was Sasuke. I have to remember I needed to be professional and this wasn't professional at all. I mentally slapped myself and turn to face a smug-looking Sasuke.

"Good Morning, _Naruko._" He said and somehow this relieve my heart a little.

"G-Good Morning, Sasuke and my name is not Naruko it's Naruto." Dammit I shuttered.

"Hn." He said as he took off his jacket so I could do my work.

"Yesterday... you were watching right?" He suddenly ask. SO he knew and acted as if he didn't even know me last night.

"Wa... watching what?" Dammit I shuttered.

"Don't play dumb. Yesterday, you were walking outside of Akatsuki club, weren't you?" I stop what I was doing and tried to look for a way out. The only thing that comes to mind was face the problem.

"_*Sigh* _Look... I'm not concerned with what you don in private... I won't tell anyone." I said as finish the measurements.

"Done." _Done with what? _I look and saw my hand tide up with the measuring tape. I tried to remove it but it was tied to hard.

"What is this?!"

"If you talk, I'll be in trouble. With this job, public image is very important, right?" He laugh. "Come here." Sasuke pulled me out of the dressing room and into the storage room?

"Let go of me...It's not like I'm going to say anything." I protested but he slammed the door and locked it. "TEME!"

"Dobe, we can't talk where someone might overhear."

"Why? I won't tell anyone.." I said as tears begins to form. "Take this off, _teme._"

"Do you mean it?" He snickers.

This time I shouted, "Like I keep telling you..." But I couldn't finish my sentence as he grab me and pulled me into a kiss?

"Got to stop that mouth of yours..." He quietly said as I feel my face heat up. I grew angrier, "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU, TEME!"

"You've always been watching me, haven't you?" Did he notice, and how does he know?

"It's... It's my job." I quickly answered. He pulled my face and said, "You aren't being honest..."

He kiss me and he force to open my mouth. He then entered his tongue and he lick all ever the caverns of m mouth.

_What was going on... My head's all fuzzy..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I am going to say sorry first because it took long for me to write this and I cut the lemon halfway through so SORRY! Anyway don't forget to review and I need to suggestion to other YAOI PAIRINGS.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_What was going on... My head's all fuzzy..._

_Why is he doing this to me? _I thought as tears continued to pour out of my eyes. I took hold of his shirt as my leg got numb after being force to bend down and kissed. My body was shaking uncontrollable and was to scared to even push him away. Sasuke finally let go and said, "I wont stop until you say it..." He said something that I couldn't quite get after what he said.

"SAY WHAT?!" I ask confuse but he just answered with, "Shh.. someone will come.."

"What do you..." I was cut off-short as I felt his hand slid in my jacket.

"You're so cute... it doesn't seem like you're old at all." He started to lick my stomach and went to my nipples while unbuckling my belt.

_From the first time I saw his picture, I have always thought he was beautiful. At some points... I thought I'd like to become his personal stylist... But I am so stupid._

"St...NO!" _I had to stop this, this wasn't right_, " You're in high school...a-and you've got a g-girlfriend." I said while wiping away the tears to can't stop from flowing.

_But... I just can't give up._ The next words that came out of Sasuke's mouth made me blush at the embarrassment. "The woman from yesterday wasn't anything, she was just one of my stalkers.

"I don't... care about that..." I directed my gaze away from him and he place his hand to my face and slowly turned my face to face him again.

"Then, why are you crying?" He close our distance and kiss me in a more gentle way. "Naruto..." He then...

**(Skipping the ultimate Lemon)**

... We sat next to each other and savor the peace that we had before we got back to our job.

"Do you like me?" Sasuke ask out of nowhere.

"I liked you." I replied

"Isn't it suppose to be 'I like you'?"

"No because your a meani!"

"Haha, even after you moaned and ask for more?" I blush at this remark and turn the other way.

"I was always watching you Naruto..." I turn to face him, "I've... never been that dedicated... I was jealous of those that were close to you."

_That time it hurts, it was painful and everything was a mess... my vision was blurry with tears..._

"Hey, Naruto say you like me?"

"I.. like.. you." I said and it felt like a weight has been lifted when he replied with, "I like you too."

_That wasn't the face of a composed model... it was the face of a kid who just got a treat._

**(After Work)**

"Good work everyone." The photographer told everyone.

"Hey! Naru! Let's go eat on the way home!" Kiba-sempai said.

"Um.. Today I'm.." But I didn't get to finish my sentence as someone hug me and said instead, "Sorry but... couldn't you not push him around?" It was Sasuke.

"Naruto is my stylist." Kiba-sempai then went and spread a rumor about our relationship.

_Despite appearance, my possessive feelings are twice as strong. Somehow I... became a candidate to be this outrageous model's stylist._


End file.
